The Surprise In The Storm
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Arnold and Helga is going to have a baby and there is going to be a surprise for them to. Abner will be in there to.Please RR


Arnold's POV  
>It's like any normal day with my lovey wife and Abner our pig. We been marred for one year and found out she is pregnant with a baby girl. When we found out I passed out in the doctor office. She is nine month in her pregnancy.<br>"Goodmorning sunshine how did you and the baby sleep lastnight."Arnold said rubbing her belly  
>"We sleep good the heart burn is killing me and the baby are letting me sleep."Helga said smiling<br>"I will go make breakfast while you get dressed."Arnold said getting up to make breakfast  
>"Ok Football head."Helga said kissing his cheek as he got out of bed<p>

Helga's POV  
>As she getting dressed Helga's felt a pain in her abdomen not worried about it she finshed getting dressed. She went down stairs and found Arnold finshed making breakfast. When they finshed breakfast Arnold had to go to work at the Hospital as a O.B.G.Y.N.<br>"Daddy has to go to work and he will be back as soon as possible."Arnold said talking to Helga's belly. Kissing Helga gently as he set off to work  
>"Abner it time to eat come and get it."Helga yelled thought the house as put his bow on the ground<br>While Abner ate his breakfast she was putting the dish in the dishwasher and go start the langry. When Arnold got home Helga was done cooking his favorite meal which was veggie buggers with zuccini fries. As for dessert Helga made home made mixed berry sorbet. Arnold and I was just done painting the nursery pink and were about to start on the crib. As Arnold was hammering a nail into the crib he smashed his finger and yelped in pain. Helga herd a yip of pain turned to see Arnold holding his thumb looking at it with a funny face and Helga started to laugh. He looks at it for a second while she is laughing at him so he tackles her and tickles her.  
>"Everone from Hillwood go find shelter there is a tornato on the ground."The radio said<br>"We have to go down stairs to the shelter hunny."Arnold said as he stopped tickling her.  
>They hurried to the celler grabbing candles, flash light and blankets as they went with Adner following close behind them. As they made it to the celler Helga began to fell pain again in lower abdomen and back.<br>"Arnold it's time."Helga said holding her stomach with a scared face.  
>"What do you meen it's time?."Arnold said giving her a weird look<br>"The baby is coming football head!"Helga said yelling as pain shot threw her stomach.  
>"What do you meen the baby is coming? You meen right now?."Arnold said freaking out.<br>"You know for an O.B./G.Y.N. you sure are wigging out alot."Helga said shaking her head at him  
>"Of course you are my wife and our first kid."Arnold said calming down some. Abner took this time to walk up to Helga and start trying to play with her oblivious to the situation.<br>"Yea I am your wife and this is your first child."Helga said sitting on the floor trying to get as comfortable as she could under the cercomstances.  
>"Just try and get as comfortable as you can sweetie and I am going to see how far you are along."Arnold said helping her down on to the blanket he placted on the floor. Arnold got a towel from one of the shelves to wipe Helga's forhead with.<br>"Oh Arnold it hurts so bad. When will it stop?" Helga said close to tears.  
>"I am going to see how far along you are. " He said. "You are three centameters dilated hunny but your water hasn't broken yet." Arnold said sympatheticly rubbing her hand.<br>"I have to get up and walk. I can't just sit here in pain." Helga said irritably. Getting up Helga began to pace the floor as Arnold turned the radio up to monitour the weather. Just then Helga let out a loud yell.  
>"Abner what are you doing?" Hellga yelled trying to kick Abner away but without warning a gush of bloody water came from Helga all over Abner who started to squeel and run away. Rushing over to Helga Arnold helped her back to the blanket and lay her down checking once more to see how far she was dilated.<br>"You are six centameters now. You are dilated faster then I thought you would."Arnold said wiping Helga's forhead with the towel. Helga grabed ahold of Arnold's heand and squeezed until Arnold yelled out in pain.  
>"You shut the hell up you fucking football head. You did this to me?"Helga said yelled at him and in tears<br>"Oh hunny I am so sorry you are in a lot of pain."Arnold said sadly and hearing his bones cracking  
>"No you are not sorry you had fun but I am not having fun now! You fucking asshole!"Helga yelled as a wave of pain shot throught her. Abner was looking at them with a questioning look. Arnold looked to see how far she was dilated but instead found the top of the baby's head.<br>"Ok sweetheart I need you to start pushing because I can see the baby's head."Arnold said getting closer to her so he could see better  
>"You have got to be kidding me! I just started to dilated!"Helga said giving venom look. Pushing as hard as she could Helga felt like she was going to faint.<br>"There you go sweetie the head is almost out push harder hunny."Arnold said massaging Helga's legs. With one big push the baby came out with a gush of blood. Clearning the air passage the baby let out a loud cry. Cleaning the baby off as much as possible Arnold laid the baby down beside Helga. "It's a girl sweetie." Arnold said smiling. As they waited for the after birth to come out she started to puch to get it out.  
>"Wait there is another head coming out."Arnold said in shock after. A hour in thirty minutes of pushing Helga could not go on no more.<br>"ARNOLD I CAN'T DO IT NO ANY MORE IT HURTS SO MUCH!"Helga yelled throught tears of pain  
>"You have to push sweetie we need to get this baby out."Arnold said to her<br>"You're not the one pushing the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon you jurk!"Helga screamed at him throwing the towel from off of her forhead at him hitting him square in the face.  
>"I know sweetie and I am so sorry but you have to push. I'll help you by pushing down on you'r belly."Arnold said looking for the head.<br>"If you are sorry why did you do this to me and get this baby out of me!"Helga yelled at him  
>"I am trying hunny but you have to push harder to get this baby out and I see the head a little bit."Arnold said pressing down on her belly. After thirty minutes of screaming, crying and pushing the baby final came out and looked just like his daddy football head.<br>"You know you'r going to have to clean Abner?"Helga asked trying to be funny  
>"I figured that dear."Arnold said dryly look at Abner with a grossed out look on his face<br>At that moment Abner came out of the coner and slowly walking toward them and sniffed at the little bundles in Helga and Arnold held close to them.  
>"So what are we going to name them sweetheart?"Arnold said smiling down at his new born son. Smiling at Arnold Helga replied "Hannah and Justin my dear"<p>

The End!


End file.
